


Присягнувшие тьме

by Cexmet



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: A Study in Emerald-AU, Body Horror, Body Modification, Gen, Kinda UST (or maby not), Language: Russian, M/M, Some Lovecraftian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Высшее руководство сказало, что Черчу больше не место в ЦРУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Присягнувшие тьме

Высшее руководство сказало, что Черчу больше не место в ЦРУ.   
Черч – за все годы совместной работы Драммер так и не узнал его настоящего имени, не узнал даже, есть ли у него настоящее имя – сидел у стены и с деланным спокойствием смотрел прямо перед собой. Железная решетка камеры не удержала бы его, если бы Черч захотел сбежать, он бы сбежал, но он оставался здесь; он признал свои ошибки и теперь ждал, пока Драммер расскажет ему о решении высшего руководства – впрочем, решение было известно заранее, высшее руководство не умело делать поблажки, никогда не отступало от ранее уставленных правил.  
Сначала из-за ошибки Черча чистильщики не смогли получить тело Монро, и то, вместе с вложенной в него тьмой, попало в руки повстанцам, а вскоре после этого нанятые Черчем люди провалили секретную операцию на нейтральной территории. Высшее руководство не прощает подобных ошибок и как бы ни был хорош послужной список Черча, прошлые заслуги не компенсируют подобных поступков. Черч понимал это так же ясно, как Драммер – именно поэтому он сдался без лишнего шума, хотя мог бы попробовать сбежать, как это сделал Монро, и выиграть для себя еще несколько лет жизни в какой-нибудь банановой республике, ломящейся от алмазов или утопающей в полях опиумного мака. Многие так делали, но, рано или поздно, всех сбежавших находили и уничтожали.   
Высшее руководство тщательно хранит свои тайны.  
Никто не знает, откуда они появились – некоторые агенты говорят, что высшее руководство прилетело откуда-то из соседней галактики, другие, скорее шутя, чем всерьез что-то предполагая, намекали на известные им слухи о параллельных измерениях, двери в которые открылись из-за опытов Теслы. Черч как-то сказал: «по-моему, не стоит гадать, откуда они взялись – они всегда здесь были». Драммера никогда не интересовала их история, ему просто нравилось служить своей стране, и не важно, кто именно отдавал ему приказы, если их исполнение шло Америке на пользу. До сегодняшнего дня Драммер встречался с высшим руководством лишь дважды; второй и последний раз – во время заочного вынесения приговора Монро, Драммер стоял по правую руку от Черча, и всматривался в кромешную тьму по ту сторону ярких прожекторов, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть там хоть что-то – но заметил только невнятные движения, как будто тени клубились, как дым, но, может быть, ему всего лишь показалось. Еще, конечно, был день принятия тьмы, но в него Драммер тоже ничего не увидел, пара врачей втолкнула его в густой мрак, и он почувствовал прикосновение бесчисленных беспалых рук, горячих и твердых, как разогретые солнцем камни, а потом из ладони каждой руки выступили иглы, впившиеся в его тело, глубоко, до костей, и Драммер едва не захлебнулся в собственной рвоте, когда тьма вошла в его тело.  
Все называли это «тьмой», потому, что на рентгеновских снимках она проявлялась как непроглядно-черные пятна или полосы, или корни растения, ассиметрично расползшиеся по телу – у некоторых тьма прорастала сквозь все тело, у других – собиралась в голове или у легких, с одной стороны или с обоих. Чистильщики, извлекавшие тьму из умерших агентов, знали о ней больше, но им нельзя было раскрывать подробностей, они подписали больше обязательств о неразглашении, чем кто бы то ни было еще в ЦРУ.  
– Ты приговорен к окончательной ликвидации, – собственный голос показался Драммеру похожим на клубящуюся тьму, состоящую из рук без пальцев, щупалец без присосок, зубов, не спрятанных во рту.  
– Никто и не ожидал другого, – пожал плечами Черч. И в этот момент Драммер окончательно понял, что все закончилось, агента Черча больше не существует, из него извлекут всю тьму до последней капли, чтобы вернуть ее высшему руководству, потом вырежут все органы, которые можно использовать для трансплантации другим агентам, а потом все остальное отправят в мусоросжигатель. У тех, кто забирается так высоко в Управлении, нет ни близких друзей, ни родственников, с которыми они поддерживают отношения, только те, кто, может быть, немного удивится, не получив очередной открытки на Рождество. От Черча ничего не останется.  
– Я займу твое место, – сказал Драммер, и вдруг подумал, что меньше всего хочет услышать в ответ «поздравляю».  
– Это тоже было ожидаемо, – кивнул Черч. На секунду его насмешливое спокойствие дрогнуло и пошло трещинами, но он снова собрал его, вернул в прежнее состояние, поправив все разошедшиеся швы.   
– Как наследующий, я должен забрать твою сердцевину тьмы, – официальные формулировки, скучные и пресные звучали почти спасительно. Драммер вспомнил черные тени внутри других черных теней, накладывающиеся друг на друга, преломляющиеся, шевелящиеся. – Ты отдашь ее добровольно?  
– Разумеется.  
О том, как происходит извлечение сердцевины, Драммер знал неплохо, он почти два года прослужил сопровождающим, отдававшим тела чистильщикам – сердцевины вытаскивали прямо перед отправкой тел на минус-первый этаж для уничтожения. Но сам он не делал ничего подобного ни разу, и не видел, как это происходит с живыми людьми – только в учебных фильмах, которые ему дали посмотреть сразу же после того, как был вынесен приговор. Ему было бы легче, если бы кто-нибудь стоял рядом и давал инструкции, но передача сердцевины должна происходить наедине, никто не вмешивается, никто не смотрит – возможно, даже камеры наблюдения отключают на пару минут.   
Черч молча кивнул и начал расстегивать пуговицы своей рубашки – спокойно, без промедлений и заминок, как на приеме у врача. Драммер распахнул полы пиджака и перекинул галстук через плечо – он не знал точно, сколько времени сердцевина может оставаться целой вне человеческого тела, но не хотел ни рисковать, ни спешить понапрасну. Черч подступил к решетке со своей стороны и Драммер тоже подошел ближе.   
– Теперь извлекай, – Черч снова усмехнулся, подаваясь Драммеру навстречу.   
У мертвых агентов сердцевину извлечь легко: карман, где она прячется, расслаблен и раскрыт, а сама сердцевина, сфера из чистой тьмы, собравшаяся внутри тела, стабильна и спокойна, напоминает огромную темную жемчужину – но Черч был еще жив, введенная в него тьма двигалась, его карман, находившийся чуть ниже грудины, был плотно сомкнут и напоминал шрам от крупнокалиберной пули; Драммер надавил на него пальцами и почувствовал, как края чуть подаются. Тьма была там, у Черча внутри, и та, что находилась внутри у Драммера, точно стремилась к ней, хотела слиться воедино; некоторые говорили, что тьма не делится на части, она – как рой насекомых или стая рыб: можно разбить ее на сколько угодно частей, но, в конце концов, они снова соединятся, а другие говорили, что она – единый организм, и высшее руководство – всего лишь ее воплощение. Драммер медленно протолкнул руку внутрь, и, сделав глубокий вдох, Черч отвел плечи назад, впуская его. Карман был горячим, как открытая рана, его гладкие, упругие стенки казались маслянистыми из-за покрывавшей их жидкой тьмы; нащупав сердцевину, Драммер обхватил ее пальцами и потянул на себя – она крепко пристала к стенкам, как косточка – к мякоти незрелой сливы, она постоянно выскальзывала. Сердцевина в равной степени состоит из тьмы и из того агента, который носит ее в себе, с ней переходят опыт, знания, таланты и сила; потерянная навсегда сердцевина – как это было с Монро – большая неудача для всего Управления.  
Черч резко отступил на шаг и сердцевина подалась. Драммер стиснул ее изо всех сил и, чуть подавшись назад, вытащил наружу – Черч чуть слышно вздохнул, когда она покинула его карман. Сердцевина была черной и жесткой, тьма покрывала ее как тонкая кожура.   
– Если хочешь, я помогу тебе сделать карман, – Черч снова подошел ближе. Створки его собственного кармана так и остались приоткрытыми, теперь они казались воспаленно розовыми, непристойно, неправильно розовыми.  
Кивнув, Драммер снова приблизился к решетке – другому он бы такое не доверил, но Черч был его другом, больше чем просто другом, они прошли вдвоем через слишком многое, чтобы оставаться обычными приятелями, кивающими друг другу при встрече.   
Черч провел пальцами по его коже, точно пытаясь на ощупь найти все сосуды и нервы, чтобы ничего не повредить, ничего не задеть, и Драммер снова почувствовал, как тьма внутри него становится на дыбы, готовая рвануться навстречу тьме Черча. Ногти Черча вытянулись – так быстро, что Драммер даже не успел этого заметить, только ощутил их прикосновение. На секунду ему захотелось закрыть глаза, но он так и не решился, он остался неподвижно стоять у решетки, глядя на то, как Черч разрывает кожу на его груди, надрезает мышцы своими ногтями, превратившимися в острые темные лезвия, отточенные осколки тьмы – Драммер, разумеется, уже не раз видел, как перестраивают свои тела те, кто принял в себя достаточно тьмы, чтобы пережить любое изменение, но впервые чувствовал, как меняется сам.   
– Вот так, – прошептал Черч, морщась от боли, точно это по его груди сейчас стекали капли крови, его мышцы сейчас свивались в причудливые клубки. Но с ним случилось нечто более страшное, более болезненное: тьма отвергла его. – Мне жаль, что мы не сможем поработать вместе, как равные. Ты должен был получить место Монро, и тогда мы бы вместе служили бы им, а теперь они будут смотреть только через тебя, ты вложишь в себя то, что было частью меня, твой опыт наложится на мой, и ты потом отдашь им его вместе.   
Его голос становился все тише. Драммер отвел взгляд от раскрытого кармана на своей груди – тот, еще красный, еще кровоточащий, был похож на рану, но стал чем-то большим, тьма вплеталась в плоть все сильнее – и посмотрел в глаза Черча: тот выглядел бледным, кожа цвета бумаги дешевой газеты, губы серые, как пыль, глаза – мутные, как исцарапанное стекло, так выглядят люди после пыток, оставленные умирать, но то, что случилось c Черчем, было страшнее пыток: тьма покидала его, вместе с могуществом, которое может даровать только она.   
Черч улыбнулся отступая от решетки на шаг.  
Драммер улыбнулся ему в ответ, прикоснувшись к краям кармана и, не отводя взгляда от Черча, вложил его сердцевину в себя.


End file.
